I Use To Love Another
by harrypotterdancinqueen78
Summary: Hermione Granger, soon to be Nott, has to prove herself to Pureblood Society with the help of her fiancé Theo and her friends the Outsiders. But she forgets that she has to deal with seeing a man from her past and his wife.
1. Forbidden Love Never Lasts

Chapter One: Forbidden Love, Never Lasts.

My mother told me once that true love only came once in your life, and that you needed to grasp it by the handles and let it play out. What she failed to tell me was that it would not last, true love, forbidden love, never lasts.

It also doesn't just come once; my love life is proof of that.

See the story I am about to tell you, is one that use to break my heart, it seemed like a tragedy of sorts, a love meant to be, but torn apart by social standings…typical. Now, I see it as what had to be done. If it wasn't meant to be, you couldn't live like a hermit all your life. You had to be like a butterfly, spread your wings and fly.

_June 21st 2001_

I heard a knock from my bedroom, he was early, again.

"Damn it Theo! Why are you always so early?" I muttered.

The truth though was that I found his punctuality attractive. Those people who were always late frustrated me to no end, if you show up late, why show up at all? Ever since our first date, Theo has never been late, not once.

"Coming!" I called.

I hopped on one foot, trying to get my nude colored heel on my foot; I grabbed my clutch purse from my bed. I straightened my lace nude dress, which went below my knee, proper, but not conservative. I scrambled for the door, no use making him wait forever.

I unlocked the door and opened it.

Theo smiled; I stepped aside and let him in.

He kissed my cheek, "You look beautiful Mione."  
>"Thank you, those robes are quite dashing on you, did Daphne help you?" I accused.<p>

He blushed and nodded.

As long as I have known him Theo has been well dressed, yet not by choice. As a business man of the high society he had to keep up appearances to remain in social standings. While over at my flat though, once we were comfortable with one another he began wearing his casual clothes including loose t-shirts and boxers, sometimes without the shirt. I wasn't complaining.

"Happy Birthday by the way," I added quickly, beckoning him to come inside a bit more.

"Here I thought you have forgotten love," he joked, hugging me in thanks.

"Never," I scoffed. "When have I ever forgotten?"  
>"Well…"<p>

"That does not count Theodore! My mother switched the date on me! You know how sneaky she can be!" I exclaimed.

"Come sit, I want to give you something," I told him.

He sat on my couch while I ran to my bedroom and fetched a green wrapped box from my closet. I put a lot of thought into my present; it was hard since if he really wanted something he could go to the store and get it without a care in the world.

Luna Lovegood, a good friend of mine mentioned that she made a scrapbook for her husband Rolf for Christmas. He adored it and they always add new photos to it when they went to different events and holidays.

I sat next to Theo on the couch, passing him my perfectly wrapped present.

"Slytherin green, how stereotypical," he teased, untying the ribbon.

"Don't be posh Theo, I know it is your favorite color," I huffed, hitting his arm playfully.

He finished the ribbon and undid the taping job I did. I knew he got frustrated with the abundance of tape I used; I did it anyway, just to see him squirm.

He removed the paper with ease, revealing the leather bound scrapbook.

He looked at me quizzically.

I hesitated, "It is a scrapbook, of us. Of all the things we have done together, Luna gave me the idea. You hate it don't you?"

"Of course not! I love it!" he scoffed.

He turned toward me and kissed me lightly. His kisses were my kryptonite, I couldn't resist them. No matter how many times these soft kisses tried to be short and sweet, we always ended up in bed by the end. That was not happening; we were not missing his party.

I pulled away.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You know perfectly well 'why' Theo! We have to go to your party!" I stated, standing up and fixing my dress again.

"Well?" I asked.

"Perfect,"  
>He clasped my hand, placed the scrapbook on the table and disapparated us to Parkinson Manor, the holding of the nights festivities.<p>

Pansy and her mother Penelope had outdone themselves. It was a fabulous soirée, classical music, the finest chef in the Wizarding World catered, and the tables were made with the finest china and silverware with silk tablecloths and abstract centre pieces.

But it was not Theo.

Theo would have liked to have had dinner at a restaurant with his close friends, but ever since his parents passed Mrs. Parkinson had insisted on holding his party at their Manor. Theo then would have been happy, listening to some muggle and magical rock. He hated classical instruments.

He never said anything though, it made Penelope happy. She was his second mother.

We walked in and were greeted by Blaise Zabini and his wife, one of my other best friends Ginny Zabini. Ginny wore a flowing gold dress that went to the ground. A rope like string wrapped around her waist, her auburn strands were in a million pinned up braids. She looked like a Greek Goddess.

It should be mentioned that this is my first socialite event. Sure I met a few of the socialites like the Parkinson's, Zabini's and the Scamander's, but never have I the bookworm muggleborn been in a room with so many purebloods in my life.

"Hermione, you look absolutely gorgeous!" Ginny complimented, pulling me into a hug.

"Happy Birthday mate," Blaise shook hands with Theo.

"Thanks, Ginerva, you are beautiful as always," Theo told her.

"Theo you sly dog, keep your eyes on your own girlfriend!" Blaise chuckled.

Theo looked at me, "I have no problem in doing that."  
>I blushed; he always knew what to say to make me go red.<p>

"Shall we go inside?" Ginny suggested. We all agreed and headed inside the Parkinson's home.

Pansy was at front greeting guests with her mother and her father Harris. She too was quite the sight; her hair was pinned up, with a couple curly black strands falling at the front. Pansy decided on a forest green floor length silk dress. Pansy was single at the moment; this was why she was part of the outsiders as they called it.

The Outsiders consisted of 'outcasts' of the PWS, the Pureblooded Woman's Society. Daphne Greengrass was also part of their group for the same reason. Ginny was because of her families, blood traitor and poor income status, the girls called her a gold digger. Luna, well she was a bit odd, so the other girls made fun of her for her extravagant personality and beliefs.

"Hermione and Ginny don't you girls look wonderful," Penelope Parkinson smiled.

The Parkinson's were neutral in the war, they never believed in 'pureblood' being the superior blood. But to keep Pansy safe, she was told to keep up a snobbish pureblooded image for school.

"Thank you," they gratefully told her.

"Theo my dear boy don't you look dapper! Hermione is a lucky girl!" Penelope hugged him, giving him a once over.

Theo blushed, 'Thank you Pen."  
>"Now in you kids go, I dare say Theo everyone is waiting to wish you a happy birthday," Harris chuckled.<p>

They followed instructions and headed off into the ballroom.

"Why did we come instead of snog again?" Theo whispered in her ear.

"Theo! This is all for you, you know how much the Parkinson's love you! I am surprised they are not trying to off me and get you to marry Pansy," I giggled.

"Nonsense, they love you like their own daughter as well," he assured her.

"I barely know them," I muttered.

Theo shrugged, "They do."  
>Theo and I made our way inside, and went over to Blaise and Ginny who were talking with Luna and Rolf.<p>

"Hermione, the wrackspurt are on your side tonight," Luna told her.

"I am thankful, otherwise I would look like a night troll with this hair of mine," I went along.

I didn't believe what Luna said half the time, but I truly do think she believes these creatures are real so why kill her energetic spirit?

"Happy birthday Theodore, Rolf and I send you our love and a million nargles to snog Hermione under," Luna patted his shoulder.

"Thank Luna, I will use those nargles wisely," he smirked at me.

There he went, making me blush again.

"There you guys are! I have been stuck riding here with Astoria!" Daphne Greengrass complained.  
>She was one of those girls that had it all, her and her sister did.<p>

Daphne wore a strapless royal blue dress that went to her knees, and puffed out a bit. Her hair was only pulled back by a matching headband, letting her curly mid length blonde hair to rest on her shoulders.

"I pity you, that girl is so annoying," Ginny sighed.

"She is my sister, I know," Daphne snorted.

Daphne and Astoria Greengrass' relationship was one that was not sisterly in the least. Astoria was the favorite of their mother, thinking Astoria to be the prettier of the two. Grades meant nothing to Matilda Greengrass.

Daphne was not jealous of her sister, just of the attention she got from their mother. To be fair Daphne was the favorite of their father. No one blamed Daphne for disliking Astoria; she was superficial, conceited and petty.

"Well ladies, us men are going to go to the Cigar room," Blaise bid them.

"Oh Theo you know I hate that smell," I sighed.

"Hermione one night, it is his birthday," Rolf smiled.

"Oh fine, but I want a spell placed on you to block the fumes and scent," I ordered.

"Yes dear," Theo teased, leaving me with a quick peck.

So the night carried on, Pansy joined us after all the guests were greeted.

"I loath hosting, I may have a knack at it but it is exhausting, too much to even enjoy myself now," she groaned.

"At least you are there greeting instead of awkwardly walking around without a date," Daphne huffed.

"The right man will come," I told her.

"Not according to mother, Astoria has the eyes of all the men, even though she is engaged to Draco Malfoy already," Daphne said.

"Speak of the She-Devil, there is her and Drake, he deserves better," Pansy snarled.

There he was, looking absolutely perfect, as per usual. It has been awhile, since I have seen him. Graduation, we were Valedictorian and Salutatorian, it was a short speech, I practically ran off stage.

There she was, looking absolutely perfect, as per usual; they were a match made in heaven, both with rich families and unnaturally good looks.

"Oh no, she is coming over," Luna muttered.

You knew when a person was horrible when Luna Lovegood didn't even see a good side to them.

"You who Daphne, I have been looking all over for you!" Astoria called.

"I was just talking to some people who were a hundred times more interesting to speak to," Daphne drawled with a shrug.

"Yes…I see. What are you even doing here Granger, this is a party for purebloods only," Astoria sneered.

"Well seeing as it is a celebration for my boyfriend…" I sighed.

Draco stood next to her, not making eye contact with me.

"You are going out with Theodore Nott? You are his mystery woman?" Astoria said in disbelief.

"It is no mystery,"  
>"She has been with him since five months after graduation, almost three years," Pansy piped.<p>

"No one asked you Parkinson, tell me, have a boyfriend yet?" Astoria smirked.

Pansy clenched her fists, moving them to her leg, where I assume her wand was latched on.

Daphne grasped Pansy's hand to keep her from doing something she would regret.

"Draco there you are!" Blaise exclaimed.

Blaise, Rolf and Theo had returned.

"Happy Birthday," Draco shook Theo's hand.

"Thanks mate, it has been awhile," Theo said.

"Yes, we obviously haven't talked for awhile, you are seeing Granger?" Draco questioned nodding his head to me, still not looking at me.

"For almost three years, sorry for the lack of update," Theo said sarcastically.

"You remember Astoria?" Draco introduced.

"Ah yes, you spilled Pumpkin juice all over your white dress at Daphne's fourteenth birthday," Theo grinned.

Astoria went red, and the others girls and I stifled a laugh.

Theo pulled me close to him, moving his arm around my waist.

"Draco, your father and I were looking for you everywhere!"

Narcissa Malfoy joined the crowd with Lucius Malfoy following.

"Astoria just wanted to talk to Daphne and I was catching up with Theo, Theo you remember my mother?" Draco asked.

"Who could forget Narcissa Malfoy?" Theo smiled, kissing her hand.

"Theo, a charming boy as I remember, of course I know him Draco, this is his party, now introduce us to your date Theodore," Narcissa ordered.

"Hermione Granger, maim," I introduced myself.

Lucius and Narcissa's eyes widened.

"As in—"  
>"Yes,"<br>It was silent for while.

"Well, best wishes for the two of you…" Narcissa said coldly, pointing her nose to the air and taking her leave, her husband by her side.

"I am sorry for my parent rude behavior," Draco sighed.

"It is nothing we haven't handled before right Mione?" Theo asked me.

"Right, telling Ron and Harry was the _worst. _I _gave up my friendship with them, _for Theo," I emphasized.

"Lovely," Draco muttered.

"I am grateful to have Hermione in my life, without her I would have never been healed from the war and my father," Theo explained, placing an affectionate kiss on my cheek while squeezing my side.

"Right, well Astoria I see Millicent, why don't we say hi to her and Greg," Draco suggested to his fiancé.

"Oh yes, I wonder where Millie got that fabulous pink gown, it suits her," Astoria began to chat away.

Personally, the gown was ugly as hell.

The couple walked off, but were replaced by Penelope.

"Theo dear it is time for your speech," she told him leading him to the stage.

"Wait! I want Hermione with me!" Theo exclaimed taking my hand.

I gladly followed him up to the stage where the band played.

"Welcome everyone, today we are celebrating the birthday of Theodore Nott, a young man I see as a son, now he has kindly agreed to say a few words, and has asked to have his beautiful girlfriend Hermione on stage with him," Penelope introduced.

Theo took control of the stage, his wand casting the Sonorous Charm.

"Thank you Penelope, I see you as a mother, Harris as a father and Pansy as a sister. Thank you all of you for the gifts, that I am sure are fabulous, and the birthday wishes, twenty is another year closer to a hundred, so I am crossing my fingers," he joked lightly. Typical Theo had to crack a joke.

"But, I agreed not only to thank all of you but to thank my girlfriend, Hermione," Theo announced.

I was frozen; the spotlight was on him as well as me now. What did he think he was doing?

Theo took my hand, and looked right at me, and he bent down on one knee, opening a small box, which he took out of his pocket.

At that moment, I was lost for words.

"Hermione, ever since you entered my life you have been a ray of sunshine, you given up so much to be with me, and I still feel everyday that nothing I do can repay you for that. I know sometimes it has been hard, with you being a muggleborn, it has definitely been a change in lifestyle for me and as I know our friends, but that doesn't matter, blood doesn't matter when it comes to love, loving one another is all that matters with love. I know that the Parkinson's see you as part of our little family, as do I and I hope one day you will be, and I hope that day will be today, Hermione Granger, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" he proposed.

He proposed, right in front of the highest purebloods in society.

He didn't care that these people may not approve.

I glanced at the crowd, my friends, smiles on their faces, and in the back corner, a frown on his face, Draco.

_Hogwarts, Head Dorm, June 1998_

_I awoke, letting a groan emit through my throat, turning around with a smile on my face expecting to see a sleeping body next to me._

_No one was there._

_There were only crumpled sheets, and an envelope on the pillow._

_Dearest Hermione, _

_What we had, I will remember forever, I am sorry I left without telling you, but I could not bare to say goodbye. I got a letter a month ago telling me I was to be married. It is my duty Hermione, you knew from the start that what we had would be unable to last, and they would not accept you. I love you, know that. It will be our secret; we could never tell anyone about us, but what I feel for you will never pass._

_I love you, and goodbye._

_- Draco_

_My heart broke…_

I looked back to Theo.

"Yes, yes I will marry you," I agreed.

Theo grinned the widest grin I have ever seen. He picked up my hand and slipped a beautiful, simplistic, perfect diamond ring on my wedding finger.

He scooped me up in his arms, I had other plans, I kissed him with all the passion I had, all the love I could ever put in a kiss was placed in this one.

He pulled away, still smiling.

"I cannot wait to make you Mrs. Hermione Nott," Theo whispered seductively in my ear.

"Me too,"  
>We made our way to our friends; the girls engulfed me in a hug.<p>

"The ring! The ring!" Ginny squealed.

I showed them my finger, and the squeals started again.

"Mate, you schemer!" Blaise chuckled.

"You have a big mouth Blaise, you would let it slip,"  
>"What about me?" Rolf pouted.<p>

"You would tell Blaise, you two are linked at the hips, like a couple of girls you are," Theo chuckled.

Rolf nodded his head in agreement while Blaise scowled.

"Get away from my husband Scamander!" Ginny joked.

"Hermione now that you will officially be part of the PWS, even though you aren't pureblooded, which makes you the first muggleborn ever by the way, you need to know all the bitchy snobs that are part of it," Pansy giggled, as the girls pulled her away from the boys.

"So you know Astoria obviously, biggest bitch of them all, then there is one of her best friends and our ex-friend Millicent Bulstrode, after she lost weight and fixed her acne, which we helped her get rid of, she goes off with Astoria and abandons us," Daphne explained pointing to the girl in the pink gown from earlier.

Pansy then points to a pretty sleek black haired girl, "That is my cousin, Veronica. She is a bitch, but not nearly as horrible as Astoria, no one is."  
>"Next is Tracey Davis, she isn't a bitch but she is dangerous because she does anything Astoria tells her to do, the poor girl," Daphne sighed. "At home Astoria gets her to cater after her and the other girls as 'acceptance' into their psycho bitch gang."<br>"Lastly are the Carrow sisters, Marlene and Justine, they are really just there most the time," Pansy pointed to identical twins in purple and light blue gowns.

"That is your crash course in the PWS! The leader is Narcissa Malfoy, she isn't bad once you get to know her really, Ginny will tell you that much," Pansy laughed.

"Narcissa may take awhile with you because of your blood, but with me, with our families feuding for ages, it took a lot less time than originally thought to warm up to her," Ginny assured her.

"She seemed kind of cold," I admitted.

"She was shocked, no muggleborn has been to a social event…ever," Daphne explained.

"How is the bookstore doing?" Luna asked her to distract her.

"Well business is at a moderate pace…"  
>"I wanted to stop by but I haven't had time since the opening last week," Pansy huffed.<p>

"Whenever you can Pansy is fine," I told her.

We continued talking about the shop, then Luna told us about an expedition her and Rolf were going on in August. Ginny then let out that her and Blaise were trying for a child.

Pansy and Daphne worked at a boutique in Paris three times a week. Their families believed in earning your own money, so the low salary job was enough to please there parents.

I let out a yawn, "I think I am going to get Theo to head on out."  
>The girls congratulated me again with hugs, and I found Theo talking to a Adrian Pucey and Marcus Flint, who he introduced me to quickly. I found both men amusing, and promised that I would save time to chat with them next time.<p>

Once at my flat, Theo kissed me, leading me to my bedroom.


	2. My Dream

Chapter Two: My Dream  
>The next morning I woke snuggled up to Theo in my bed, I loved mornings like this, whenever I am pressed against him I feel safe and secure. The light was coming in through the windows, as Theo yawned and stretched out his body. He looked at me, complete adoration in his face.<p>

"Good morning future Mrs. Nott," he sighed.

I giggled, I couldn't help it, I wasn't one of those girls who laughed at everything a guy said to her but when it came to Theo, and it was uncontrollable.

"Morning love, would you like tea or coffee?" I questioned.

"Coffee thanks, can I use your shower,"  
>"We are going to be married," I teased.<p>

"Speaking of which, it is tradition in a pureblooded family that the soon-to-be wife moves in with her groom," Theo brought up.

I sighed, we had contemplated moving in together for so long now, and he has been bugging me for a year. We were going to be married, we mine as well try living together before we married each without knowing our quirks at home.

"Alright,"

He grinned, "Really?"  
>"Yes Theo do you not understand English," I snorted.<p>

"Very funny, now I am going to go take that shower,"

"Good you reek," I sniffed.

"Oh really?" he asked, he tackled me to the bed, straddled my hips, and pinned my arms to the pillows.

He began kissing my neck leading down to my breasts, but he stopped.

"You tease," I scoffed.

He gave me a quick yet smoldering kiss, and then proceeded to head to the bathroom.

I pulled my robe on and headed into the kitchen to start coffee and tea, I hated coffee, but Theo was addicted so I let him have this small pleasure, I was surprised he actually stopped doing some things that bugged me, like smoking cigars regularly, smoking in general, and leaving the toilet seat up.

I decided to make bacon and eggs with toast.

I started up the frying pan the old fashioned muggle way, and began to crisp the bacon.

All of the sudden arms wrapped around my waist and lips kissed and nipped at my shoulders.

"Mmm…Theo," I moaned.

"Yes love?"

"Y-You need to stop," I sighed regrettably.

"Why on earth would I want to do that?"

"The bacon will burn and you have to be at work in half an hour,"  
>"I own the company I can come in whenever I ruddy well want,"<br>"I have to go to the book store, customers are waiting,"  
>"I knew I would lose out on sex because of books," he sighed dramatically.<p>

"Hey we learned a lot from a certain book!"

"As if I would forget that!"  
>I burst of in a fit of laughter.<p>

"Go you horny, horny man, when you get home later I promise," I smiled.

"Be looking forward to it," he winked.

"Like I said, horny," I muttered.

We actually managed to leave the flat on time that day; Theo dropped me off at the bookstore before heading to his company headquarters.

Theo and I were strolling around Diagon Alley when the Mr. Blotts the owner was boarding up the shop. We were curious; it was the only non-used bookstore in Diagon Alley. He said that it was getting too expensive to pay for her, even with business booming. At the time, I was working at the ministry in the Magical Law Department as a secretary. It wasn't a good job, but you have to start low to gain seniority.

I was upset that the Flourish and Blotts was closing, it was my favorite shop in the alley. My birthday came a week later; Theo told me that he wanted to save my present until after we had dinner at with the Zabini's and Scamander's. I was so confused, he led me through the Alley, and we stopped in front of the boarded up bookstore. I remember the conversation perfectly.

"W-what are we doing here Theo?"  
>"You will see,"<p>

He somehow opened the door, and I freaked out, began yelling at him for breaking and entering.

He laughed, "It isn't breaking and entering when it is your girlfriend's shop."

"What do you mean?"  
>"Happy Birthday Hermione,"<br>From then on Granger Books was placed under renovations.

But this was all surreal to me, I had always dreamed of having one. Only two people in my whole life knew about it, Theo was one of them.

_February 1998_

_I lay pressed against him, it is warm and his head is to my neck. We are breathing heavily, having just made love. Love, it was different that time, they had love._

"_I should tell you I am a making love virgin,"  
>I laughed, it was so like him to say something like that.<em>

"_Really, well I hope I made your first time special," I played along._

"_Oh…you did,"  
>"Good…I hope it made your dreams come true," <em>

_He sighed, I looked at him oddly._

"_Is something on your mind?"  
>"I just keep thinking that this is all a dream, the two of us, who would have thought?"<em>

"_It is real, I promise,"  
>"Then it is a dream come true for me, having you, having someone love me for once in your life,"<br>"They love you, they just have different ways of showing it,"  
>He smiled and placed a soft kiss on my lips.<em>

"_How do you always know the best things to say?"_

_I shrugged, "I know you,"  
>"What is your dream, besides us,"<br>I blushed, "It is stupid."  
>"I doubt, Hermione Granger isn't stupid, so her dreams aren't either,"<br>"I want to own a bookstore,"  
>He looked at me, a grin on his face.<em>

"_That…is a fabulous idea,"  
>"It is an idea that won't happen!"<br>I snuggled close to him, attempting to fall asleep._

"_I think…it will,"  
>"If you say so Draco,"<br>_

I couldn't help it, ever since last night I couldn't get him out of my head. This was wrong; the only man I should be thinking of was my fiancé! My handsome, caring, absolutely sexy fiancé! Not a man that left me.

The shop didn't help, it brought up that memory, that beautiful memory I adored. It happened spontaneously, he told me he loved me, I told it to him right back. It continued on with that, the soft kisses, loving touches, the sensuality of it, at that time it was the best I had ever felt. Then after, sharing something so personal made it all feel so real.

I was naïve to think that what we had would last. He loved me, I will never doubt that, but was he _in love _with me? Would he have fought for me if he was in love with me like Theo did?

Last night, he was distant, aloof; his only focus was Astoria Greengrass, the girl at the time his father wanted him to marry. She could not compare to the beauty of the younger girl. She was nothing special, a fling to begin with, and one final rebellion before he was to serve as a proper husband and son.

I was the tool.

I was his freedom during the night.

I was temporary.

I accepted Theo's gift graciously, enthusiastically. Now, I have just opened the shop last weekend, I was busy, popular, everyone wanted to buy books from the war heroine.

"Hermione, I thought you might own this shop!" a squeal came from the door.

Parvati Patil was at the door with her sister Padma. She grinned at her ex-dorm mate.

"Parvati! Padma!"  
>She engulfed the girls in a hug, which they accepted.<p>

"We heard the news, you and Theo are getting married?" Padma asked.

I smiled and nodded with a blush, showing them the ring.

"Oh…you lucky girl," Parvati whistled.

"That is quite the diamond, so simple, so Hermione," Padma giggled.

"What brings you girls to my little shop?" I asked, leading them more into the shop.

"Well, um…I am pregnant," Padma muttered.

"It is Anthony's?" I questioned.

"Of course, what do you take me for? Some skank?"

"No…but I saw that you were kicked from society in Witch Weekly," I explained.

I headed over to the maternal section and picked out a few books I thought would be useful and passed them to her.

"Thank you Hermione," she said.

"It is no problem, now tell me, I would rather the truth then the trash in that stupid magazine," I demanded.

"Well as you know Anthony and I were moved in together, since it had been three years, but I had missed me period, it was a week late, that got me worried, so I went to the healer. She told me I was pregnant. You may not know this Hermione but becoming pregnant before you are married earns you a kick to the curb with the PWS," Padma explained.

"That is awful! Lots of people aren't getting married but having children these days," I protested.

"Not the pureblood society Mi, it is seen as quite scandalous, technically you aren't even supposed to have sex, but everyone breaks that rule," Parvati explained.

"They are tough,"  
>The sisters nodded, Padma began to remove some galleons from her purse but I stopped her.<p>

"You are a friend, these ones are on the house," I told her.

"Thank you for your help Hermione, congratulations," Padma bid me.

"Congrats Mione, are you and Theo going to Pansy's dinner on Friday?" Parvati asked me.

"She would kill us if we didn't,"  
>They left leaving me to my shop and more customers, my assistant Shirley began filing in the back. Theo suggested I hire someone to help, it was a small shop but I couldn't do everything.<p>

Shirley was just out of Hogwarts, this was her afternoon job, during the morning she had her internship at the Ministry, and at night she waitressed at the Leaky Cauldron. The poor girl lost her father, leaving her mother to deal with finances. Her mother only worked as a barmaid at the Three Broomsticks so Shirley and her two brothers had to work for their own money.

"Hermione, you have a letter," Shirley called.

I took the letter from her and used my letter opener, which my dad got me to open it.

_Miss. Granger, _

_It would give me great pleasure for you to join me and the ladies of the Pureblooded Woman's Society for tea on Sunday. Due to your recent engagement you are to be properly introduced into the group as a PWS woman. Remember to wear the proper tea attire._

_Sincerely, _

_Lady Narcissa Malfoy of the House of Black_

Great, the one woman who was a snob to me last night has invited me for tea with her and a bunch of other stuck up bitches. At least the Outsiders would be with me, as a muggleborn I was sure to be placed in that circle anyhow, not that I minded. They were better company.

"Hermione are you in here?"

Theo.

"I am in here Theo!"  
>"There you are, I brought dinner,"<br>"You are a saint!"  
>"Hardly,"<br>I laughed, he was right; he was a very bad boy.

He had picked up Indian food, including chutney and naan, my favorite take out.

"I love you," I grinned.

"Only because I double as a food delivery service,"  
>"True,"<br>"You wound me woman,"  
>I go to the kitchen, which we added to the bookstore for the late nights I would be working with stocking and Theo would help.<p>

"What is this?" Theo asked picking up my letter.

"A letter from Narcissa Malfoy, does she have to add 'of the House of Black' every time she sends a letter?"  
>"It makes her feel superior, what did she want?"<br>"Apparently I am now an official member of the PWP, goodie!" I said overenthusiastically.

"You are dripping with sarcasm; at least you will have Pansy, Daphne, Ginny and Luna,"

"You are right! Not to mention I can join in the name calling!"

"Name calling?"  
>"Yes, they come up with a bunch of nicknames for the snobbish sluts,"<br>"That sounds like something you would be good at,"  
>"Thank you,"<br>"Anytime,"  
>These were some of the best times with Theo, eating take-out, stocking books and just talking. He was highly intelligent yet could also be laid back, not carrying to sound intelligent in the least. Not to mention he enjoyed me telling him about the rumors of the girls in the PWS. But it went both ways, I loved hearing about the douche bags who worked at his company, douche bags that he couldn't fire because the amount of money they invested in the company was more than they could afford to lose.<p>

Mainly though we talked about books.

It was nights like these, that made me happy that I sought out my dream.

It was nights like these that made me glad Draco and I didn't work out.


	3. A Love You Can Never Have Again

Chapter Three: He is just a man, a love you can never have again

My father assured me beauty was where the heart was, but that may have just been so I wouldn't have boyfriends. As I began Hogwarts I was positive that he was wrong, you see girls like Astoria Greengrass had it easy, they could bat their eyelashes and get whatever they desired.

Now I realize that I was wrong, guys liked her because she was easy, and they had no intention of keeping her…except Draco.

I never wore the best clothes, even if my parents could afford it. What was the point? To show off, to define who I was? Now, I was forced to wear this ridiculous outfit, I looked like Dolores Umbridge for Godric's sake!

I never did what people told me to do before, I wasn't about to start now!

I decided on my new white and navy thin vertically striped sun dress with white heels and sun hat, adding on my large sunglasses.

I had moved into Theo's yesterday, it was an easy move since he hired some house elves to move my stuff. They were paid of course. Last night, Theo made me a fabulous dinner; he treated me to some very expensive wine and a night of reading in his garden.

I headed to his office and walked in and did a small twirl only to be with not only my fiancé but Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy.

"Oh…you didn't tell me would be having guest Theo," I stuttered with a small blush.

He chuckled and got out of his chair.

"Sorry to startle you darling,"

"I am sorry for the intrusion Granger, Draco and I decided to stop by," Blaise apologized.

"Yes well as Lady of the Manor, or whatever they are calling it these days, I would like a floo call or owl before I got ambushed, who knows Theo and I could have been busy," I fake scolded, giving him a tight hug.

"Well what do you think of my outfit?" I asked Theo.

"You look beautiful, you best be going though, they don't stand for tardiness," Theo warned her.

"Oh! Yes!" I exclaimed, giving him a kiss on his cheek and darting out of the room.

"Malfoy Manor!" I sighed. With a pop I was gone.

When thinking of Narcissa Malfoy I can only think that she could have been my mother in law. That and I could have been the lady of the largest manor in Wiltshire. I find the events happening of late to be ironic. I was dumped by my ex-lover because his mother wouldn't accept me, yet now, engaged to another man she was inviting me to the PWS tea.

But instead Astoria took my place, she would run that household. Which in part is the only bonus, to be expected to not work and instead plan social events was laughable. I landed outside the gates, tapped my wand on the iron snake on the gate, it opened for my wand and I walked down the path, surrounded by peacocks.

It was truly a beautiful sight, dark, depressing, yet beautiful. Then again I was tortured within its walls. Of course last time I wasn't so much looking at the beauty of the manor, instead worried about Harry, Ron and I's lives.

With two knocks on the knocker, and a few moments of patient waiting the door opened revealing a properly dressed Astoria in dark green. She wore what I refused to, a skirt, a blouse and a jacket, with a nonsensical hat on her head.

"Oh…it is you," she said.  
>Her face was trying to stay straight; I knew she wanted to wrinkle her nose at my outfit, so I just smiled.<p>

"Yes, I hope I am not late but I was waiting on this doorstep for five minutes, what is wrong? You replaced the house elves?" I grinned.

"If anyone should be replacing them it would be you," she retorted.

"A yes because I am a dirty mudblood,"  
>Astoria sneered and began walking through the house and I followed.<p>

It was morbid.

The dark halls whispered, knowing that I was Hermione Granger, a mudblood; a mudblood was in the ancient Malfoy home. I didn't care, they were just portraits, and I was over being upset about my blood status.

We entered to the patio where a table was set, Narcissa was at the head, Pansy and Daphne sent me warm smiles, Astoria sat next to Narcissa on her left side, next to Millicent and the Carrows.

"Miss. Granger, I was wondering when you would grace us with your presence," Narcissa Malfoy stated, taking a sip of tea.

"I am sorry; I was met with some guests this morning, your son and Mr. Zabini decided to come see Theo," I apologized.

"My son, always so spontaneous, come sit," she ordered.

It was an order, Narcissa Malfoy never suggests anything.

I take my seat to her right, the woman smiles at me, she smiles.

"I have been waiting for a girl to wear something outside from those stuffy skirts and jackets dear, where did you get it?" she asked,

"It is muggle, my childhood friend owns a boutique, so she is always trying her new designs on me," I told her.

My friend was Rebecca Lawrence, an elementary school friend who I saw over the breaks and now once a month with Luna and Ginny. We all tried out her collections, we were walking billboards.

"You know dear, I have always been looking to go to one, perhaps you could bring me next time you were set on going?" she questioned.

Was I dreaming? You may ask, no, no I wasn't.

"Of course Mrs. Malfoy, it would be a pleasure," I assured her.

"You know Narcissa, Madame Malkin's is having a sale next week…" Astoria brought up.

"Dear, when you learn not to dress like an old woman, I will go with you,"  
>Astoria blushed, fixing her skirt.<p>

I held in a laugh, and looked around.

Where were Luna and Ginny?  
>"Mrs. Malfoy? Where are Ginny and Luna?"<br>"They should be here dear, why don't you floo them?"  
>"No need, I have my phone," I smiled.<p>

_Where are you? The tea has started._

"Is that another muggle invention dear?"  
>"Yes, I texted them, it is like the memos at the Ministry, only in muggle form," I explained.<p>

My phone beeped, and the girls at the table jumped.

"It is alright, they texted back,"  
><em>What tea? We didn't get the invite.<em>

"That is weird; Ginny said she didn't get the invitation,"

Narcissa darted her head to Astoria and glared.

"Astoria you were in charge of the invitations!"  
>"I must have misplaced them…'<br>I glared at the girl, as did Pansy and Daphne. We all knew it was on purpose.

"Be sure to double check next time…" Narcissa stated firmly.

The finger sandwiches arrived with some lemonade, and biscuits.

"What is it you do Hermione, Daphne told me that you had a business," Narcissa inquired.

"I own the bookshop Granger Books, it opened last week and it is booming," I told her, worried that she wouldn't like a PWS working, let alone having her own business.

"Fabulous! I love a good book, I will have to stop by," Narcissa smiled.

"I will go with you Narcissa, I have yet to see it," Pansy told her.

"Mother…oh, your tea is now?"  
>Draco Malfoy was in his suit, looking the same as he did that morning.<p>

"Draco I told you the time this morning…"  
>"DRACO! Oh! You were gone in the morning, I was so worried," Astoria squealed.<p>

The girl jumped from her chair and gave him a passionate kiss, which he did not return.

Narcissa cringed at the girl.

Could it be?  
>Narcissa Malfoy disliked her son's wife to be?<br>"Well Draco, you mine as well sit down and have a spot of lunch," Narcissa told him.

She pointed to the chair next to mine; he too did what he was told.

"Miss. Granger was just telling us about her bookstore; now tell me, how did you come up with the idea?"  
>Draco looked up, still not looking at me though.<p>

"I um…it was a dream of mine," I muttered.

"Oh wonderful, how did you obtain the location?"  
>"It is the old Flourish and Blott's building, it was boarded up and Theo bought it for me, for my birthday," I smiled weakly, not looking at Draco.<p>

"How romantic, isn't it romantic Draco?"  
>Draco smiled at his mother.<p>

"Yes, it is," he muttered.

"Excuse me…I have to go to the loo,"  
>"Wrinkles will show you…winkles!" Narcissa called.<p>

A house elf popped in front of her.

"Take Miss. Granger to the nearest bathroom," she told the elf.

I followed the elf to the bathroom, locking it behind me. I splashed some water on my face. Why was I so hot? I took a few deep breaths and looked in the mirror.

_You can do this Hermione, he is just a man, he is just a past love, a love that you can never have again. You don't want it, you have Theo. He left you heart broken, he left you for Astoria; he left you for money and social standing. You will be polite…you will be strong, and you will not let him know that he has gotten to you._

I exited the bathroom only to find the man I was hiding from.

"You ran out of there pretty swiftly Granger," he said leaning against the wall.

"I had to go to the bathroom,"  
>"Whatever you say,"<br>"Well I say I needed to use the loo, so if you would excuse me…"  
>He stepped in front of me, letting out a low chuckle.<p>

"You forget that I know you Hermione,"  
>"Don't call me that!"<br>"Why can't I?"  
>"Why? Why? Malfoy…you lost the right to call me Hermione when you left me,"<br>So much for keeping strong, not letting him know that he got to you.

"Hermione—"  
>"Stop it!"<br>"You got that bookshop then?"  
>I nodded.<p>

"I am glad,"  
>"…well, I should be going back,"<br>"Why are you with him Hermione?"  
>"Who? Theo? Because I love him, and when you love someone, you stay with them, you marry them, you give them everything,"<br>"…this isn't about Theo is it?"  
>"What do you mean of course it is! You brought it up!"<br>"You are still angry…from what happened,"  
>I rolled my eyes and sighed, "OF course I am, you left me, with a note! A bloody note! You didn't love me enough to say goodbye to my face!"<br>"I left a note because I loved you too much to say goodbye, and I knew I wouldn't leave you!"  
>"No…instead you followed what your father wanted, you are marrying that bitch!"<br>"Don't call Astoria a bitch!"  
>"I will call her what I want because you don't tell me what to do!"<br>"Just tell me Hermione…do you still love me?"  
>I cry, what else can I do?<br>I know the answer, I have known ever since he left.

I love Theo.

_Hogwarts March 1998_

_I sat in the back corner of the library reading over my Charms homework. I scribbled down points to add, and side notes to make the essay I would be writing more interesting._

"_I knew someone would have that book,"_

_I looked up to see Theo. He was a lot thinner then now; he still had his floppy black hair and stubbly face. _

"_Do you need it?"  
>"I have been looking over the entire library for it…"<br>"I am almost done…"  
>"I will wait then…Theodore Nott by the way," he introduced, holding out his hand.<em>

_I shook it and smiled, "Hermione Granger."  
>"Oh I know,"<em>

_We talked for the rest of the afternoon and I helped him do his homework, he was kind, funny, intelligent…my perfect match._

"_Do you maybe want to go to Hogsmeade this weekend,"  
>I know I can't, I want to, but I can't. I want to because I can't with Draco; I can't hold his hand in public, or kiss him, hug him…love him. I would be using Theo, I would be betraying Draco…I loved Draco.<em>

"_I am sorry…I can't…I am with someone," _

_With that I leave the library._

From that day, Theo thought I was talking about Ron, it wasn't Ron obviously. He doesn't know about Draco, if I can help it he never will.

I know that as much as I love Theo.

I still love Draco too.

But I don't tell him that…I leave back to the tea.

The girls are rapidly chatting away about the biscuits, and of the charity event weekend.

"I have never in my life, been stuck on a theme for a charity party," Narcissa exclaimed.

"Why can we not do a Masquerade? "Astoria asked."  
>"I told you already, they are out done…I want something fun…not a total bore…"<br>"How about we host a talent show?" I suggested.  
>"What is a talent show?" Tracey Davis piped.<p>

"A talent show is when a person or a group of people show a talent, and there are judges and the winner gets a prize…but instead, the person with the most money donated to them could win," I explained.

"That is quite an interesting idea and it will show the pureblooded talent," Narcissa smiled.

"Right," I mumbled.

I guess instead of insulting me she has decided to picture me as a pureblood.

At least she isn't planning my impending doom.

…It was going to take awhile to get use to these social woman…I was going to have to put up my battle armor and charge in with an iron fist. 


	4. Disturbed Night With Friends

Chapter Four:  
>I never thought I would have friends, as a child no one wanted to be with the odd girl who accidently made Jimmy Sherman's pain blow up after he messed up her painting of a flying bird lion.<p>

So when I went to Hogwarts, surrounded by people just like me, I felt at home. I met Harry and Ron on the train ride, it didn't start off well, but fighting a troll usually leads to some pretty solid bonds. We fought through everything together, but by the end, I was letting go of prejudice, as were Ginny and Luna, but Ron and Harry weren't.

_Diagon Alley July 1997 _

"_Ugh can you believe all these Slytherins roaming the streets?" Ron hissed._

"_Ronald grow up! They aren't hurting anyone!" I exclaimed._

"_They should be in Azkaban!"  
>"Death Eaters should be in Azkaban…" Ginny sighed.<em>

"_They are…or were going to be…" Harry muttered._

_Ginny and I looked at each other; we were worried about them being stuck in the past._

"_Can you get over it?" I demanded._

"_No Hermione, Harry and I are becoming aurors for a reason, so those snakes go in jail!" Ron yelled._

"_That is ridiculous, ¾'s of them have never done anything and those who did were under the Imperius or were in danger," I reasoned._

"_Hermione…be smart," Harry said._

"_Hermione is smart and I agree with her," Ginny retorted.  
>Harry and Ron looked at each other, as Ginny and I did seconds earlier.<em>

"_If you guys don't realize that they are scum soon, we have to end this," Ron told them._

"_Forget it Ronald! This is over; I thought we were going to start a new! I was wrong about that and I was wrong about this relationship…come talk to us when your head is screwed on right," I snarled._

"_Same goes for me, Harry we are done, Ron you may be my brother but right now I won't be speaking to you…" Ginny cried._

_Together, we apparated to the Burrow._

I straightened my black dress, pulling my mass of hair into a bun.

"You look beautiful, how was tea?" Theo asked.

"Thank you, and eventful, we are having a talent show for the charity fundraiser, and Narcissa was civil, I think she hates Astoria," I confided in him.

"Who doesn't?" he chuckled.

"Draco…"  
>Theo didn't say anything to that, I decided to drop the subject and help him with his tie.<p>

"What time are Blaise and Ginny coming over?" he asked.

"They should be here in fifteen minutes with Rolf and Luna," I told him.

The door bell rang and I rushed to the door.

Blaise grinned and held out one of Mrs. Weasley's pies.

"You have no idea how happy I am that you brought this pie," I giggled, pulling Ginny into a hug, and then Blaise.

"I am bringing pie more often," Blaise winked at me.

Ever since we knew each other we were like this, affectionate, flirtatious, but we both knew we were not a good pair, and that it was all in fun. Ginny had gotten jealous once and after a firm talking to her, she never brought it up again. Theo on the other hand always glared at Blaise. I always made it up to him after, so it didn't last long.

"Watch it Zabini, how would you like if I groped your wife?" Theo questioned.

"I wouldn't mind…" Ginny winked.

"I would! I see your point mate, but it was just an innocent hug,' Blaise sighed giving him the puppy eyes.

"That may work on your wife to get sex Zabini but it won't work on me," Theo growled.

"How did he know that was my 'I want sex face'?" Blaise grinned again.

I took their coats and led them into the lounge.

"What would you and your wife like for a drink Blaise?" Theo asked, going to the bar in our lounge.

"A firewhiskey for me and nothing for my wife…" Blaise told him.

I quirked my eyebrow at Ginny, she wasn't one to turn down a drink.

She gave me a knowing smile and waved her hand to say later.

"Hermione!" a voice yelled.

"Is that Rolf?" Ginny exclaimed.

We all rushed to the door, revealing Rolf and Luna who were pulling in a wagon with a giant cake.

"Luna…what did I tell you about bringing wedding sized cakes to simple dinner parties?" I groaned.

"I told her we could settle for the birthday party size, but no, she had to be Luna and have the back wrecking one," Rolf moaned.

"You know this one is your favorite…" Luna smiled, petting her husbands head.

"Yeah the flavor not the size Lu," he chuckled.

"I will get one of the house elves to bring it to the kitchen," Theo offered and called Minnie who cooperated quickly, though she had to call five friends.

"Well, come in, come in, are we just waiting for Pansy?" Theo asked.

"You invited Pansy, that was thoughtful, but um…won't she feel uncomfortable?" Ginny sighed.

"Why?"  
>"She is the only single one," Luna pointed out.<p>

"Shit…I forgot," Theo groaned.

"Relax Theo…I don't mind," Pansy entered the room with a wide smile and a container.

"I brought some of mother's crouton salad!" Pansy said.

"Ah…it is so good," Blaise drooled.

"What is crouton salad?" Rolf asked.

"It is croutons, with cucumber, shaved carrot, and her special dressing," Pansy explained.

"Salad without lettuce," Ginny giggled.

"Hey! It is good!" Pansy defended.

"Alright what does everyone want to drink?" Theo brought up.

They all headed into the lounge again and took their seats.

"I will have a firewhiskey, Luna you like that gillyweed drink right?" Rolf ordered.

"Yes…with a little lemon if you don't mind Theo?"  
>"No problem Luna, Pansy?"<p>

"I will have Sex on the Beach,"  
>"WHAT!"<br>"It is a muggle drink…Hermione knows it, she will make it for me," Pansy laughed.

I patted a blushing Theo, and went to work.

"What does it have in it?" Luna asked.

"It has peach schnapps, vodka, cranberry juice and orange juice," Hermione listed.

"It sounds girly," Blaise scoffed.

Rolf nodded.

"It is typically for woman," Pansy smiled.

I handed Pansy her drink, she took a sip and gave me a nod of approval.

When I look at our little group I always wonder how on earth it was possible. I never once thought Ginny would marry Zabini, Luna had no interest in boys until Rolf came around and I always thought I would be with Ron…that thought now makes me shudder.

It all changed that day in Diagon Alley, it all changed because the next day Luna, Ginny and I boarded the Hogwarts Express, and Draco Malfoy and I were named Head Boy and Girl.

It was ugly, that is about all I can say to describe it, we fought like cats and dogs, spouted every insult possible…it went on until October.

It was about a month into our secret relationship that Ginny came to be crying her eyes.

_November 1997 _

_Ginny was lying in my bed balling her eyes out, she looked as if she hadn't showered at all that day, or changed for that matter. I had gotten no explanation of what the matter was. She burst into the Head's common room and charged upstairs and claimed by bed as her own. _

_I got her some chocolate and magazines, a tissues…she needed tissues._

"_Gin, you can tell me anything you know…did something happen?" I asked._

"_I can't tell you Mi, you will hate me…" Ginny sniffed, pulling herself up._

"_I could never hate you…please tell me what is wrong?" _

"_I-I-oh Hermione I made a mistake!"_

_At this point I was concerned, was she pregnant? Was she in trouble with the law? Did she cheat on a test?_

"_I snogged Blaise Zabini…"  
>That was it…the girl snogged a guy, maybe one of the only non-prejudice Slytherins and she thought I would be upset.<em>

"_Ginny he is a god, why would I be upset?"  
>"He is a player Hermione, it was so stupid, he kissed me two days ago and just this morning he was snogging Tracey Davis at breakfast," Ginny cried, stuffing her face into her pillow.<em>

"_That bastard,"  
>What else could I say?<br>"Did he say he was going to be your boyfriend?"  
>"Well, no,"<br>This always happened to poor Ginny; she liked a guy, kissed them once and then thought they were going out. Though what Zabini did was insensitive._

"_Ginny, you should talk to him, tell him that what he did hurt you," I advised._

"_You think Mi?"  
>"I know,"<em>

__"Hermione the spaghetti is ready!" Theo called.

I shook my head, taking me away from my daydream.

"Are you alright? You look a bit dazed," Ginny laughed, snuggling into Blaise.

I smiled, "Yeah, great, Marsh!"  
>Marsh was our top chef house elf, Theo used him for our first date and we have been using him ever since. With pay of course, all creatures who work should be given fair pay.<p>

With a pop Marsh was in front of us.

"Miss. Called?"  
>"Marsh I heard the dinner was ready could you bring out the salad?"<br>"Of course Missus, everyone follows Marsh please," the house elf squeaked.  
>We all got up and headed into the dining room, they had set up the smaller table; Theo insisted we use the good China (much to my distaste (what if it broke?)).<p>

"For dinner Marsh and other friends have prepared Caesar salad, spaghetti, and garlic bread, you have all brought beautiful dessert," Marsh complimented.

"I hope you are keeping the cake refrigerated, it needs to be kept at an appropriate temperature," Luna demanded politely.

"Marsh has taken care of it,"  
>Luna smiled and tucked in.<p>

"So what happened at the tea that we weren't invited to?" Ginny asked, obviously annoyed.

"It was Astoria, the bitch purposely didn't send your invites," Pansy answered for me.

"I was confused; Narcissa looked displeased at Astoria, and does she like her?" I asked.

"I can answer that, Astoria was Lucius' choice for Draco, and Narcissa had no say in it," Blaise explained.

"I don't see why they have arranged marriages, you and Rolf didn't have one," I scoffed.

"The Malfoy's are a powerful pureblood family, the only reason I am allowed to marry you is because my parents are dead," Theo stated.

"Anyhow, how was the rest of the tea?" Luna asked.

"Well, I was impressing Narcissa more than Astoria, unintentionally of course, I could care less what someone thinks of me, but I appreciate her liking me anyhow—"  
>"The point Mi?" Ginny laughed.<p>

I glared, "As I was saying, Astoria wanted to do some stuffy thing for the charity event, which Narcissa shot down saying that she wanted something different, so I suggested a talent show."  
>"That is a great idea Mione; those things are usually so dull, are we going to perform?" Ginny squealed.<p>

"That was the plan; you can sing one group number and one solo number. Astoria has already signed up, so I signed, you girls and Daphne up with me for the group number," I added.

"I am in! We are going to get the most donations for sure!" Pansy smiled.

"You girls are going to do great…" Rolf chuckled.

"Oh! Boys sorry, we got so caught up!" I exasperated.

"No problem Mi—"

Ring!  
>"Who is stopping by now?" Theo quirked his eyebrow.<p>

I stood up and headed to the door.

I swung it open.

"Hello Mione…it has been a long time,"  
>Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were at my door, and I haven't seen them in four years.<p>

This night just got interesting.

**I really want you guys to review, it would be much appreciated. As for the story, I am sorry I haven't updated in awhile. **

**What are your thoughts so far?**

**Lots of love,**

**harrypotterdancinqueen78**


	5. You're Sins Never Stayed Buried

Chapter Five: You're Sins Never Stay Buried  
>I probably played this moment over my head a million times, about how I would react, what I would say, but I never thought it would actually happen. Last time we spoke, three years ago, they seemed adamant on not speaking to Ginny and I ever again, You see after that day in Diagon Alley, it wasn't the last we saw Harry and Ron, no after about a week we made up as friends, but vowed not to be with each other romantically again. A year (the year I was with Draco) about seven months after that day in Diagon, I met Theo again.<p>

"_You know, that chicken is already dead," a voice chuckled from behind me._

_I was stabbing my chicken breast as I sat in my favorite little restaurant for some late lunch._

"_I am aware," I said turning around and I recognized the owner of the voice immediately._

"_THEO!" I exclaimed, getting up and pulling him into a hug._

"_It has been awhile Hermione," he smiled._

"_Not that long, we have only been out of school for a few months," I reasoned, pulling him to sit down with me._

"_You going to tell me why you are stabbing that piece of poultry?" he asked_

_The truth was that I saw Draco and Astoria in the Prophet; there was an article all on how she stole his heart…bull shit._

"_Just a long day is all," she lied. "What about you, how have you been?"  
>"I have taken over the family company, sorted all the…sketchy stuff out and such," he shrugged, as if it wasn't a big deal…though it really wasn't.<em>

"_That is really good,"  
>"What about you, what are you doing?"<br>"Um…I haven't decided yet, I mean there is so much to do and I just can't put my finger on what I want to do," I explained._

"_Hermione Granger doesn't know something…call the press," Theo laughed._

_I smiled, "Charming."  
>"I know…you know, we should have dinner sometime," he brought up.<em>

"_You mean as like a date?"  
>"Is it a problem if it is?"<br>"No,"  
>"So you broke up with that boyfriend, that you had at school,"<br>"He broke up with me, I am over it though, I have moved on,"  
>"That is good, you can come to dinner than?"<br>She smiled and nodded, "I would like that."  
><em>"What are you doing here?"  
>My arms were on my waist, glaring at my two ex-best friends.<p>

"I know you don't want to talk to us Mione, but I suggest you let us in, we have a lot to discuss," Harry tells me sternly.

How dare he?  
>"No I don't think I will, I have guests over, and you are interrupting," I hiss.<p>

"Mione, please hear us out," Ron began.

"Hear you out, HEAR YOU OUT? It has been three years! Three bloody years Ronald Weasley since I have seen you and your buddy Harry Fucking Potter over here! DO NOT SPEAK DOWN TO ME!" I scream.

"Mi what is going on—oh," Ginny entered the room followed by my friends.

"We have some pests," I growl.

"Mi, here us out, we need to talk, we know now, we know!" Harry yell.

"You know what? Why you left your best friends, your own sister Ron?" I retort.

"Hermione, maybe you should hear them out, let them stay for dinner," Ginny sighed.

I looked at her in shock; I thought she would be as mad as me, even worse actually.

"I am mad Hermione, believe me but Ron is my brother and they were our best friends," Ginny tried to convince me.

I huff, "Fine, but we have dinner and then you two are talking to me, alone."  
>"Mi, you don't have to you know," Theo whispersd into my ear.<p>

"I know, but Ginny wants them here, and I have a feeling I know why," I tell him sadly.

He nodded in understanding and led me into the dining room.

The evening began as an awkward and sometimes silent conversation. Talk of work, goings on in the Wizarding World, Ginny casually asked Ron and Harry about their jobs as aurors. They avoided anything on relationships, the two had not even come to her wedding to Blaise, nor had they gone to Luna and Rolf's. Harry and Ron avoided speaking to the Slytherins, all who glared at them.

"Ginny, you said that you had some news?" Pansy brought up.

"Yes, Blaise and I do, I promised him that he could tell everyone," she smiles, her hand going to her stomach…I knew…it had to be.

Everyone looked to Blaise who was grinning.

"I won the bet darling…anyhow let's just say that Ginny is going to be a mommy and I am going to be a daddy," he cheers.

Rolf and Theo engulfed Blaise into man hugs, Pansy and I squealed at Ginny, Harry and Ron were gob smacked.

"Y-you're pregnant?" Ron gasps. "You aren't even married."  
>Ginny's face broke.<p>

"I am married Ron, I sent you the invitation a year and a half ago," she states, tears running gently down her face.

"You got married, but Ginny what about—"  
>"Harry do you honestly still think there was a chance for us? No…there isn't I love Blaise, we are married, we are pregnant and we are having a family, as for you Ron, you could have been an uncle, but I am afraid, that I can't let you see a child that you hate half of," Ginny announces.<p>

"You missed my wedding as well, and I don't think Mione is going to let you go to hers," Luna sighs.

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione and Theo, then to her finger.

"You are getting married Mione?" Ron clenched his fists.

"Yes…now…you wanted to talk to me, come with me, and it better be quick," she ordered.

She exited the dining room and led them to the lounge.

They were alone.

"Now what was it you boys wanted to talk to me about,"  
>"Hermione we know about your relationship with Draco Malfoy," Harry says simply.<p>

"What on earth are you talking about?" I lied.

How on earth did they find out?  
>"Don't play stupid Mione, all your eighth year, all that sneaking around, all your short letters to us, all the Hogsmeade trips that you left early from to visit us," Ron says, his face straight.<p>

"We hired a private investigator," Harry explains pulling out an envelope and throwing the contents on the coffee table.

They were pictures of Draco and me on the Hogwarts grounds, in the Head's common room sleeping, kissing, reading together and cuddling.

"It wasn't supposed to happen," I tell them.

"We figured," Harry sighs.

"Just tell us Hermione, we deserve to know, no matter how we have acted toward you, you owed us back then, so spill," Ron demands.

He was right, they may have left us, but they did nothing wrong then and I lied to them.

"It all started after hours, after patrols stopped, no one but professors were supposed to be out, I needed some air and I went for a walk, when I met up with Malfoy, by mistake,"

"_What are you doing out here Granger?"  
>"I could ask you the same thing Malfoy," <em>

"_I don't see how it is your business Granger,"  
>"Right back at you,"<br>"Touché,"  
>"Mrs. Norris, it seems we have some students out of bed, where oh where could they be?"<br>Malfoy pulled me in behind a wall column, I was right up against his chest and I could feel his breath on my cheek. He smelt like peppermint toothpaste and apples._

_And the next thing I know he was kissing me and I was kissing him back._

_His lips switched from being soft and hard against mine, and I couldn't help but groan as he pulled me closer and he bit my lip and I couldn't pull away. It felt too good._

_And from that moment on, every time he kissed me, I couldn't pull away._

"I fell in love with him, he was so different with me, and we told each other things that I have told no one, not even you two. But I was stupid enough to think that a Malfoy and a mudblood could ever be together and I woke up one morning, he was gone, I had expected him to be right next to me, but all there was, was a note, saying that he had to do his duty and that he loved me, but he had to marry Astoria Greengrass," I admitted to them.

"You slept with him!" Ron yelled.

I shushed him, "Merlin Ron, seriously?"  
>"You slept with him Hermione,"<br>"On more than one occasion actually," I shrugged.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered.

"Does anyone know Mione?" Harry asked.

I shook my head, "No, not even Theo, and please you can't say anything, I love Theo, more than anything."  
>"Tell me one thing Hermione, do you still love him, do you love Malfoy?"<br>"How could I not," 

**Hope you enjoyed it everyone, sorry for it being so short, but it was kind of an info chapter, a filler, but it is mandatory to the story.**

**What do you think about Mi and Gin's reaction to Harry and Ron?  
>How did you think of Hermione and Draco's first kiss?<br>How about when Theo and Hermione rekindle in the FB?  
>Review please.<strong>

**Harrypotterdancinqueen78**


	6. You Had Me Once, Now I've Moved On

Chapter Six: You had me once, I have to move.

"So you mind telling me what that was all about?" Theo asked as I came back into the room after I showed Harry and Ron out the door.

"I am sorry about that, thank you for showing everyone out for me, I was a horrible hostess," I groaned, flopping on the couch.

"It wasn't your fault Mi, the gits are to blame, no one blames you for what happened, now tell me what they wanted," he urged me.

I sighed, "It wasn't anything important, they just wanted a reason to see me after three years."  
>I hated lying to him, but it was to protect him, I wasn't doing anything wrong, I never cheated, or really lied to him, he never asked about my past relationships except for Ron, not once did he ask if anyone else was in my life.<p>

"Alright, come on let's run you a bath and get you to bed," he suggested leading her into the bathroom.

He went over to the tub and began running the water and adding some salts, ones that smelt of peppermint...my favorite.

I stripped out of my dress and entered the bath.

"Join me?" I asked him.

He smiled gently and removed his clothes and entered the bath in front of me, our bodies pressed close together.

"You looked beautiful tonight none the less," he complimented, kissing my shoulder.

"Thank you, you were dashing as ever, and you really held your own around Harry and Ron," I muttered to him, rubbing his cheek with my hand.

"Believe me when I say that I wanted to punch their faces in," he snorted.

"I can believe it," I giggled.

I leaned in and lightly pressed my lips against his, and we juts kissed, it was slow and sensual, and completely perfect in every way. As much as I loved our kisses filled with lust and passion, it was these loving and tender kisses that I longed for with Theo, and he was darn good at it.

I pulled out of the kiss and lay against the tub as Theo began to rub my back with my sponge.

"I love you," he muttered into my ear.

I playfully turned around and gave him a swift kiss.

"I love you too,"

And I meant it.

When I shelved books at home I had a method, instead of chronologically or alphabetically I arranged them from my favorite to least favorite, though truth be told I loved the books I kept on my shelf almost equally there was a certain order each came in. At the shop, I stick to genre, then alphabetically by author for the convenience of the customers, but if I could without losing customers, I would stick to my method. This led Theo to give me the most brilliant idea…Granger's Choice. I could save a shelf for my top twenty favorites of the week, and they would be suggestions for the customers to choose from.

A ring let me know I had a customer; it was just one I would rather not have to deal with.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?"  
>"We are still on that Malfoy nonsense Hermione?" he tutted, casually walking up to her, while looking around the shop.<p>

"Nice place you got here, just as you described you wanted it to be," he commented, picking a book and flipping through it quickly.

"What. Do. You. Want?" I asked as civilly as possible.

"I just thought I would see what the fuss was about, I can see why people like it," he complimented.

"Oh?"  
>"It has character, but then again you never did settle for boring," he mentioned.<p>

"I have no idea what you are talking about…"  
>"Let's not play that game Hermione, can you not pretend that we didn't have something at one time," he begged.<p>

"I actually forget about it, you just keep ruining it, now why are you really here?" I demanded.

He walked up to the Classical Romance section and pulled _Pride and Prejudice. _

"I remember when we read this together," he said leaning closer to her.

"Hum…"  
>"You begged me for weeks to give it a chance, do you remember Hermione what you said to me? <em>You know Draco, you remind me of Darcy. <em>Remember when I was your Darcy Hermione? Remember when we sat in our common room for hours and just read to each other, and then after words we would discuss the book. Sometimes we would get into heated debates, remember Hermione what we did after that?" he egged me.

"…Stop,"  
>"I would lie against your lap, and you would brush your fingers through my hair, we tried switching roles once, but my fingers got stuck in your unruly curls. Then I would lean up and kiss you, and then we kept on kissing, until we could barely breathe," he muttered into my ear.<p>

I pushed him away.

"Enough, why are you really here Draco,"  
>He smiled, "I wanted to see you."<br>"You can't do that Draco; you can't just expect me to be there for you whenever you want! You left me! You left me!" she exclaimed, earning odd looks from her customers.

"Can we just talk please? Just to catch up?" he pleaded, giving me the look he always gave me to get his way.

"You have fifteen minutes, it is my break," she gave in.

He grinned, and he followed her into the back room.

She pulled out two stools.

"Well? What is it you wanted?"  
>"Nothing in particular, I just missed you is all," he shrugged.<p>

She huffed, "You have Astoria to keep you company."  
>He cringed, "You know Astoria isn't you."<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"I don't love her, I hate her, she was father's choice, so I will marry her," he admitted.<p>

"That is horrible, as I have told you many times before, but you do it anyway," she hissed.

"It is my family Hermione, if I didn't marry Astoria, I would lose my inheritance, and my name," he insisted.

"I thought you loved me Draco,"  
>"I did, and I still do,"<br>"I know,"  
>"So why can't you be with me?"<br>"I will not be your mistress!"  
>"Hermione…"<br>"Do not Hermione me, I know you will not defy your father and that has always been your greatest weakness, I gave you everything and I was stupid enough to believe that we could spend forever together," I stated firmly, stepping up from me stool.

"Where are you going, Hermione?"  
>"Back to work,"<br>"You still have ten minutes,"

"We are done here Draco, go home,"  
>"Hermione come on, have lunch with me,"<br>"I love Theo Draco! Don't you get that? Unlike you I love who I am engaged to! You know why? I chose to be with him, I wasn't forced by anyone, and I fell in love Draco! I fell in love with a man who is perfect for me! Who loves me and would do anything for me. You wouldn't do that; you wouldn't give up your inheritance, your name, or your family," she exclaimed.

"I would do anything for you Mi,"  
>"Stop calling me those names! You wouldn't do anything, because you already had the chance to and you ran away! You ran, not me, you," she retorted.<p>

I headed outside into the shop to be met with Narcissa and Pansy.

"Son what are you doing here?"  
>"I thought I would check out Miss. Granger's shop, she was showing me some of her inventory, now if you don't mind, I have made lunch reservations, thank you," he nodded his head to me.<p>

I turned my attention to Pansy and Narcissa.

"Hello,"  
>"This is a cozy little book shop Miss. Granger," Narcissa said.<p>

I was unsure if it was a compliment or an insult.

"It is new, and I find it has…character,"  
>You are something Hermione Granger.<p>

"This is fabulous Hermione, no wonder the Prophet is buzzing about it, has it talked to you about being named that number one shop in Diagon Alley in Wizard Tour?" Pansy questioned.

"No, but they have wanted a few interviews, but you know how I feel about the press, a bunch of nonsense is written in those magazines and newspapers. I could careless what I am rated as in a silly contest," I pushed it aside.

"I don't know Miss. Granger, publicity can be a positive thing especially with your recent engagement to Theodore," Narcissa mentioned.

"Maybe…"

"Are you coming to my dinner Hermione?"  
>"Wouldn't miss it for the world Pans…"<br>"Good, now how about we talk what you are wearing?"  
>"A fabulous idea Pansy, now Miss. Grange I have to admit your style has improved since your adolescence but sometimes you tend to be a little risqué," Narcissa criticized.<p>

"Oh…okay,"  
>"No worries dear, we all have a rebellious stage, when I was young I once wore a skirt to my knees, my mother nearly hexed my face off," she continued to babble.<p>

Yeah, a real rebel you were Narcissa.

"I was actually planning on wearing a dress I got from Madame Malkin's, she had it specially made for me," I told them.

"Oh is it the purple one we bought together," Pansy asked eagerly.  
>"No, I got it alone,"<br>"Too bad, that one was hot,"  
>"Miss. Parkinson!"<br>"Sorry Narcissa,"  
>"Please dear refrain from such atrocities, now Miss. Granger where are your gardening books?"<br>Dear Merlin this was going to be a long afternoon.

**What do you think about Draco and Hermione?  
>What about Hermione and Theo?<strong>

**Narcissa Malfoy?  
>Review please <strong>

**Xoxo**

**Harrypotterdancinqueen78  
><strong>


	7. The Curse Of Being Pretty

Chapter Seven: The Curse of Being Pretty  
>I remember the days when I thought little of how I looked. I would get up, give my hair a quick brush and go on with my day and my studies. It wasn't until the Yule Ball that people realized I was pretty. After that Ginny insisted that I wear a little make up and wear less baggy robes. Now I can barely leave the house before making sure I am acceptable in appearance, since when did Hermione Granger become shallow, right? Of course now I know that it is itself…being pretty is a curse.<br>"You my dear look absolutely delectable," Theo grinned coming into our room, fixing his tie.

I looked at my reflection; I wore a simple dark green dress that showed off my curves, but not my cleavage. I wore the locket Theo gave me for my birthday, inside was a picture of us together one day in the snow. I wore black heels, and my hair was done in a messy, yet styled bun.

"Thank you, would you like some help?" I asked him, seeing his frustration with his tie.

He nodded, "Why did Pansy have to make this muggle dress?"  
>"It is a muggle dinner party, all muggle foods, we are watching a film and we are to dress like muggles," I explained for the hundredth time, glaring at him.<p>

"Hermione you know that I accept who you are but I just don't get some muggles," he sighed.

"You get on with my father," I retorted, my hands on my hips.

He kissed my cheek, "I like your father."  
>"You haven't met any other muggles Theo,"<br>"Not true I met that one friend of yours, the one with the clothes," he grinned.

I rolled my eyes, 'Well I think you look sexy in muggle clothes."  
>"Well in that case…" he smirked kissing me deeply.<p>

He continued kissing me; I could feel his smile against my lips.

"Mhmm…Theo, Pansy killed us last time we were late," I tried to pull away.

He was rather insistent that we continue.

"No…I think I like what we are doing," he mumbled, leaning forward to catch my lips with his again.

"Theo, I promise you when we get home, I will make it worth your while," I said seductively, moving my hands up his chest slowly.

"Dear Merlin…" he muttered with a groan. "You bloody tease."  
>"Come on, I can't wait to talk to the girls," I exclaimed, pulling a now obviously 'troubled' Theo with me.<p>

"You are late again!" Pansy growled, looking harshly at Theo.

"Why are you looking at me? Hermione was late too," he retorted.

"You distract her Theodore Nott!" Pansy exclaimed, swatting his head.

"Ouch! You bloody witch!"

"Thank you for stating the obvious Theo," she rolled her eyes.

She led them into the kitchen where everyone was seated at either the island or the small table.

Draco, Astoria and Narcissa sat at the table, he looked at me, then at Theo and I's locked hands, and promptly looked away. Narcissa excused herself to the bathroom.

Luna, Blaise, Ginny and Rolf were seated at the island, and Daphne was bustling around the kitchen.

"Look who has arrived," Pansy sighed shaking her head.

"Oh Mione, not again," Ginny giggled, sending her friend a wink.

"For your information Ginerva Weasley we did not do what you are insinuating," she glared at the younger girl.

"Nott not doing it for you Granger? I told you I would be glad to help out," a voice chuckled.

"Seamus! What are you doing here?" Hermione squealed pulling her friend into a hug.

"Pansy invited me, she stopped by the pub and thought to invite me," he laughed, tightening their hug.

"For your information Finnegan, Granger is fully satisfied," Theo grumbled.

I kiss his cheek, "Right you are."

"No kidding, just a month ago Blaise and I caught them doing it in the backroom of the shop," Ginny grinned.

"Ginerva!"  
>"Not to mention the bathroom of the Three Broomsticks, the bathroom of my manor, every spot in Hermione's apartment, Theo's Manor is almost complete, oh and Theo's office at work…Smith's face was priceless," Blaise listed.<p>

I avoided Draco's gaze.

I blushed, "A good sex life is no shame."  
>"Right you are Hermione, Rolf and I did it in a park before," Luna admitted.<p>

Rolf choked on his drink, turning bright red.

"There are children in parks Luna!" Daphne gasped.

"It was in the bushes, best shag I have had," she shrugged.

"Lovegood you are quite the character," Draco laughed.

"Why is she a character Draco?" Narcissa has entered the room and everyone went quiet.

"No reason mother, is dinner ready Pansy?"  
>Pansy nodded, "Head on over to the dining room."<br>I stayed in the kitchen to help.

"Seamus Finnegan?" I asked her with a smile.

"I was just being polite," Pansy avoided me.

"Polite my arse, since when are you nice to him, he has hit on you ever since you began hanging out with us, and you swore you would never date that 'Irish womanizing ass wipe,'" I giggled, nudging her shoulder.

"Fine…he is attractive and I thought, I mine as well start back up in the dating game," she admitted.

"Oh gossip?" Daphne butted in.

"Ah…um…I have to get this to the table," Pansy ran out of the kitchen.

"What is her problem?"  
>I shrugged, "Who knows?"<p>

Pansy and Daphne had prepared a delicious meal which insisted of homemade pizzas, margaritas, and wings. For dessert they prepared ice cream sundaes with whip cream and chocolate sauce and I swear Theo snuck some in my purse…kinky.

The whole time I swear Draco kept on sneaking glances at me, avoiding Astoria's annoying yapping about her outfit for the charity event. Narcissa left after dinner, uninterested in watching a film.

"Okay so I have selected some classic movies to watch with your sweethearts and I selected the _Notebook _and _Titanic,_" Pansy smiled at the girls knowingly.

The guys would hate these movies.

Surprisingly, by the end of Titanic Blaise was in tears, he and Ginny were cuddling together and she was rubbing his back.

"The Italian…figures," Draco snorted.

"I think it is sweet the Blaise can cry, I am sure he is a gentle lover," Luna piped.

"Luna!" Rolf yelled.

"What? Ginny is a lucky girl, me, personally I like sweaty and kinky," she blurted again.

"…Hot," Seamus winked. Rolf tightened his gaze on Seamus, holding his wife protectively.

Pansy frowned, "Well, how about we watch the Notebook?"  
>"Am I going to cry?" Blaise asked, straightening himself up.<p>

"Depends, not as sad as Titanic, but still sad," I explained.

"Fuck…" he muttered, earning a hot from Ginny.

Theo and I moved up on the couch, beside Draco and Astoria, it was a tight fit and I was pressed against Theo and Draco. I leaned into Theo and the movie started.

About halfway through the movie I felt something run against my hand repeatedly, I casually look down and see that inconspicuously Draco was rubbing my hand.

It got to be too much and I darted up.

"I need some air," I told Theo and I headed to the front porch.

I let out slow breaths to get myself to relax.

What did he think he was doing?  
>Who did he think he was?<br>"Hermione…"  
>'Go away; what did you think you were doing in there? And right in front of our fiancés?" I hissed.<p>

"I am sorry okay? I don't know what got over me, just seeing you two all over each other, it hit a nerve," Draco apologized, though I could tell he didn't regret it.

"You have no right, we aren't together anymore, I have every right to touch Theo, and he has a right to touch me, you however do not," I told him roughly.

'I know…look I am sorry, it won't happen again," he promised.

"Look…you will marry Astoria, she is pretty, you will get your money, you will have beautiful children and you will keep your bloodline in tact," I told him.

"Hermione…I can't marry her, I hate her, she has to be the most unintelligible girl I have ever met, she is a bore, she is horrible at sex and she whines like a banshee," he complained.

"Then I guess you should have said no three years ago," I sighed.

He came closer to me, "Hermione, I, I have talked to my mother, she and I we are trying to get out of this agreement with the Greengrasses."  
>"Your mother is helping?"<br>"She hates Astoria, they had an argument about the charity event this morning, it was so stupid, Astoria wanted to uh…she wanted to drop the talent portion of the night, but my mother insisted that it stay, it began into a whole yelling match which ended with my mother telling her she wasn't fit for me and if she could help it she wouldn't marry me," Draco chuckled lightly.

"And this matters?"  
>He nodded, "Yes, quite a bit."<br>"W-Why is that?"  
>He leaned toward me his lips inches from mine, but I couldn't, I couldn't go down this path again.<p>

I pushed him away.  
>"I think you should go back in," I ordered.<p>

It sounded like a suggestion, but I meant for it to be a command.

He sighed but nodded and went back inside.

"HERMIONE…" She darted around to see a heaving Harry and Ron.

"What are you two doing here?" she exclaimed, clearly annoyed.

"The photos...of you and Malfoy…they are gone," Ron gasped for air.

Damn…

**What did you think?**

**Reviews would be much appreciated.**

**Harrypotterdancinqueen78**


	8. I Love You So, Please Dont't Go

Chapter Eight:  
>I have been frozen in time, I could not think, I could barely breathe and most of all I did not speak. How? How could they be out there for the world to see? How they could possibly be buzzing through the Daily Prophet, the workers, itching to print it on the front page… 'Hermione Granger, muggleborn's affair with the Pureblooded Prince Draco Malfoy: Have they been faithful?' Either that or…'Hey Hermione Granger you are a man stealing whore!'<p>

No, I did not cheat, no, I did not lie, but I failed to mention that I spent almost eight months with Draco Malfoy. When he was supposed to be with Astoria Greengrass he was with me.

"What do you mean they were stolen?" I asked, my teeth gritting against each other.

"I mean that they were in my brief case and then the next thing I know they are gone," Harry explained, scratching his head.

"This can't get out Harry! If it does, it could affect Malfoy and me's careers, we would be laughing stocks," I hissed, trying to keep my voice down so that no one would come outside.

"I will do everything I can to find out who has taken it Mione, but for now I think you should tell Theo, in case things are out by the morning, better from you then the press," Harry suggested.

I sighed, "You are right, I love him, and he may leave me but at least I will have told him myself, that will save my conscience."  
>Ron grumbled.<p>

"What is it Ronald?"  
>"Losing him won't be horrible; I never liked him anyhow,"<p>

"Well Ronald, I happen to like him, love him, and I really could careless about your opinion, it stopped mattering when you left me," I retorted. "Now, I am going to bring Theo home and explain everything, keep an eye out."  
>"Promise," Harry stated.<p>

I didn't know if I could trust what he said.

"Hey are you alright?" Theo asked as I reentered the room.

This was not something I wanted to do to him, this was not something I thought he had to know, but deep down I knew he had to, or else this weight on my shoulders would never feel release, I had to tell him to ease my own soul.

"I kind of want to head out, I am tired," I told him.

He nodded, "Alright,"

We say goodbye to everyone, all who wished we could stay later, we could but I knew we were going to go home and have a fight, and I hated fighting with Theo because it happened rarely.

"You seemed a little distracted tonight, are you coming down with something?" he kept on pestering; him being so compassionate made this all the harder.

"I am fine, look Theo we need to talk," I told him in all seriousness.

He looks at me oddly, uncertain of why I had this determined stare on my face.

"Mione, you have me worried,"  
>"I need to tell you something, it has been bugging me lately and I don't think you are going to like it," I muttered timidly, so much for being ready to go into battle Hermione.<p>

"Did you cheat on me?"  
>"NO…I mean no…not really, I don't know," I rambled.<p>

He glared at me, "What is it Hermione, give me an answer."  
>I sighed, "I didn't cheat on you but I have been keeping something from you that has recently resurfaced, and it wasn't important to me but due to some recent events I have now found the need to come clean."<br>There was a long pause.

"Well at least you didn't cheat on me, go on, tell me, you can tell me Mione, I can't promise that I won't be mad but I can promise that I will try to understand," Theo assured me rubbing my shoulders.

This was it; I was not backing out of this, if I didn't tell him now he would bug me about it and then distance himself from me anyway.

"In my final year at Hogwarts, do you remember when you asked me to Hogsmeade and I told you I was seeing someone?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, but that was Weasley right?"  
>I shook my head, "No, it was someone else, I had a secret relationship."<br>"Hermione, that isn't your fault, I mean I assumed it was him and I never asked about your past relationships, all that mattered was us," Theo sighed with a chuckle.

I groaned, "Theo that isn't it. Anyhow I was with this guy until June, but he broke it off with me because he was to be married to another woman that his father chose for him. I am a muggleborn so I would be an unacceptable bride for him. One morning he was gone, all he left was a note, and I love him, and I was so broken without him. But you came and I fell in love with you Theo, and I love you still more than anything."  
>"You're point Hermione?" He asked calmly.<p>

"My point it that recently he has come back into my life, not romantically though, I never have cheated on you and despite his efforts I turned him down because he had his chance and I love you," I continued.

"Who is it Hermione? Who is so bad that you had to keep it from your friends, me, and everyone?" Theo demanded, still with calmness to his voice.

I hesitated, "Draco Malfoy."  
>His eyes widened, he was silent for a good five minutes, and he paced the living room floor, scratching his head.<p>

"M-Malfoy, I mean, you practically loath each other, and all eighth year you were at each others throats, I mean, you two? Hermione how is it even possible?" Theo sighed in frustration.

"I can't really tell you Theo, I don't know to this day myself," I scoffed softly.

"Just tell me one thing Hermione, do you still love him?" he asked me.

"Harry asked me the same thing,"  
>"What do you mean, is that why they came? They found out you had a relationship with Draco?" Theo demanded.<p>

I nodded, "They hired a private investigator, they took pictures, and unfortunately I recently learned that those pictures were stolen; now if they get it out it will cause a big conspiracy. That is why I wanted to tell you, before any of the press got to you first."

"I could care less about that Hermione, just answer my question, do you love him?"

I knew my answer and I wasn't going to lie to Theo again, even if it meant losing him.

"I do love him Theo, but not the way I used to, I love him, he will always have a part of my heart, but I am not in love with him, he hurt me and I can't forgive him for that. I am in love with you Theo, you are the man for me," I told him honestly.

"I love you Hermione, you know that, and I think I have proven it countless times, and I understand why you kept it from me, from everyone, and I understand that it wouldn't have done well as a public relationship. I just, I need time to think Hermione, and I have to get myself to make you loving another man, although not the same way as me, an okay thing, I just need some space," he confessed.

I knew he wouldn't be happy, I knew we weren't going to make up right away but that didn't change the fact that I wished that is how it could have gone.

"I will stay over at Luna's…" I offered.

"No…I will just spend some time with Marcus and Adrian, I have a business trip tomorrow anyway" he interrupted.

"Are we breaking up?" I asked him sadly.

He frowned, "I don't know Hermione."  
>With that he collected his things in silence and he apparated away leaving me in a sobbing mess.<p>

I always pictured a first date with a guy to go perfectly, but they never happened, not until Theo. Viktor Krum, well to be honest I really didn't like him romantically and that all together lessened my care if it was like a fairytale, which it was until Ron ruined it by being a fourteen year old moody teenage boy.

My date with Cormac McLaggen is something I rather not talk about because the majority was him talking about himself, Quidditch, himself playing Quidditch or trying to stick his tongue down my throat…it still make me shudder in disgust.

With Ron it was a disaster, it was unromantic, the snogging was awkward and overall I felt that I had more fun when we hung out as friends. I later told him that a Chudley Cannons game where you yell at the players and ignore your date was not the way to impress a girl, he appreciated the advice but that didn't stop him from turning beet red.

Draco and I, well our first date was so close to perfect it still sometimes makes me swoon. He was sweet, respectful and at the end he made sure I wanted to snog him, other than the first time when he snogged me senseless (though I didn't mind that either). It was a picnic at midnight in the Astronomy Tower, we watched the stars and shared soft kisses and at the end of the night he walked us back to the Head Dorm and he walked me to my staircase. But it wasn't perfect, close, but not, the one thing that could have made it better would have been if we were able to go out on dates in public.

So that leaves Theo, it was a perfectly imperfect first date.

_I took a deep breath as I straightened out my skirt, and opened the door._

"_Hey," I blushed, fidgeting with the ends of my top._

"_Hey…uh…these are for you," Theo smiled, handing me some flowers._

"_Would you like to come in? I have to put these in some water," I offered._

_He shrugged, "Sure…um you look great by the way."  
>"Thank you, I will be right back, you can take a seat on the couch if you like," I told him and I rushed into the kitchen.<em>

_Merlin's beard he is gorgeous is all that went through my mind. _

_Why did he have to be so perfect? So sweet? So Theo…_

_I let my tap run and I filled a vase with the water and I gave the flowers a quick trim with my wand._

_With another breath I headed back with the vase in my hands, only to trip over Crookshanks._

_Only to fall, leaving the contents of the vase to spill all over my outfit, for me to let out a yelp and for Theo to come rushing in to the kitchen._

"_Are you alright?" _

_I turned bright red, and mumbled nonsense under my breath. _

"_I-I um…Theo…I um…" I began to ramble._

_He helped me off the ground, fixed the vase with the flick of his wand and filled it back up with water and placed the flowers back inside._

"_How about you go change into something comfortable, I will cancel that reservation and we will just order some take out?" he suggested._

_How could he be so cool with this? Is all that raced through my mind._

_I nodded, and sped to my bedroom, only to start scolding myself in the mirror._

_Not ten minutes later there is a knock on the door, and I am still a moping mess._

"_Hermione, are you alright?"  
>"I-I-No!" I exclaimed.<em>

_He unlocked the door and picked me up off the ground and brought me to the couch in the living room._

"_I ruined the whole date," I sniffed._

"_No…it was an accident, if it helps I was nervous to," he admitted to me, wiping my tears._

"_Really… Why?"  
>"You are Hermione Granger…who wouldn't be nervous to go out with you?" he chuckled.<em>

"_I just wanted this to go well, it is my first date in awhile," I giggled._

"_Well…just because it didn't go the way it was planned doesn't mean it has to go horribly right?" he smirked._

_I nodded, "What did you order?"  
>"I had my house elves make something…I know what you do for them, don't worry, they are paid if they want it, those who don't get treated well and have vacation," he assured me.<em>

_Finally, a guy who doesn't make fun of me for my work with house elves._

_So we ate our meal, and watched TV together, which I explained to him and overall it was the best date I have ever been on._

"_Is that the time? I have to be going, I have a meeting tomorrow morning," he told me._

_I smiled, "I have stuff to do as well, I had a good time Theo."  
>"Me too, it was imperfectly perfect," he grinned.<em>

_I giggled, I never giggled._

_He leaned forward and brushed his lips lightly against mine, almost like a soft massage for my lips. I never had a kiss like it before. Ron and Viktor were sloppy, Draco though very good at what he does, was more forceful. Theo…you could feel the emotion as he kissed you, it made you never want to pull away, because if you did you were afraid that you wouldn't be able to breathe. _

_He pulled away, brushed my cheek with his hands._

_He whispered, "Good night Hermione."_

_My eyes were still closed and when I opened them he was gone, and I couldn't help but smile._

I jolted up from my nap, Theo had left three hours ago and it was in the middle of the night and I couldn't fall asleep.

I let out a long sigh, "What have you done Hermione."  
><em>Peck Peck Peck<em>

An owl was perched on the window sill, and I made my way over to let it in.

I gave it a small treat and I unknotted the letter.

_Hermione,_

_I thought you should know that Lucius Malfoy has been brought into St. Mungo's. If you could let Theo know, that would be great._

_Love Pansy._

**Sorry it has been so long everyone, I do everything on my laptop where the internet only works at my dad's. I only stay over the weekend every two weeks. But how did you like this chapter?  
>Review please.<strong>

**Harrypotterdancinqueen78**


End file.
